Talk:Guren
Jutsu Names Where did all the information about her techniques come from? --ShounenSuki 22:34, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Would a better name for crystal prison be "Crystal Release, Giant Crstal Darts"? "Crystal prison" doesn't really go with the anime, and it didn't look like Goren was trying to imprison Kabuto...--NejiByakugan360 22:42, 19 December 2008 (UTC)NejiByakugan360 Dear, Kesshou no Kakurou wasn't used in Shippuuden 89 but in Shippuuden 87, in the preview. The technique in 89 is listed as Crystal Release: Snowflake Shuriken. --Shinsaku 22:45, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Hehe, i know, I am the one that sort of came up with the name snowflake shuriken and put it on narutopedia...thanks alot though--NejiByakugan360 22:48, 19 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. Do you at least agree with the name i figured out? I'm not sure if it is too good...--NejiByakugan360 22:50, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Woops, I made a mistake X'D You meant the technique she used with the falling crystal thingies. I didn't get that. I'm fine with Giant Crystal Darts, though. --Shinsaku 22:55, 19 December 2008 (UTC) So can we change it?--NejiByakugan360 22:58, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Ofcourse :'D --Shinsaku 23:10, 19 December 2008 (UTC) I'm sorta new at this stuff, so could you change it? Thanks!--NejiByakugan360 23:17, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :New question: Which of her techniques have been named in the anime? The Japanese Wikipedia only lists Crystal Release: Crystal Pentagonal Prison. --ShounenSuki 10:10, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :I believe they follow the same principle of "observe what the the technique is, give it a name based off that", and I cite the simplisitc Crystal Release: Snowflake Shuriken as proof of this as the image clearly shows Guren's unique crystals being used as shurikens shaped as snowflakes. All except for Aqua Fissure Bombardment. I don't follow that one at all.--TheUltimate3 14:07, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Crystal Release We currently have no information about her techniques: it is mostly just guessing. That's why there are so many 'it might be's' and so on in the articles about her techniques. It are all theories, but since we may indicate we are getting information about the topics soon, the pages where created at forehand. (And sorry if you don't understand me 'cuz my English sucks). --User:Shinsaku 22:38, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :What about that Crystal Release? Is that speculation as well? --ShounenSuki 22:41, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Crystal Release is not entirely speculation: we saw a preview of the upcoming arc in Shippuuden 87, and there Goren used a technique called Shouton: Kesshou no Kakurou (Crystal Release, Prison of Crystals or something like that). Now it was my theory Shouton could be a mix of Doton and Raiton, so I put that on the article - as a theory.--Shinsaku 22:46, 19 December 2008 (UTC) well, i definitely know it has to deal with earth style chakra, but im not so sure about lightning. At first, I thought it cud be earth and ice, only ice is a mixture of water and wind. But since crystal release seems pretty rare and extrodinary, maybe this might be a jutsu where it involves more than two chakra natures together. --AMTNinja 18:49, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ok i did some research and it appears the there's another word for crystal in japanese. It's called suishou. Sui meaning water, obviously! (suiton=water release). So I came to a conclusion, that shouton will MOST likely involve water style chakra! plus, another piece of possible proof is when they show guren creating crystals from water in the opening of shippuden 90! So yeah, this is just a theory, but so far i think we can safely bet that water might be part of this crystal jutsu. Just don't add it on until we are sure! --AMTNinja 04:14, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Crystal Release: Crystal "Pentagonal" Prison Where did the part "Pentagonal" come from? In all episodes, she says Crystal Release: Crystal Prison. I think we'll need to change the techniques name to its original form.--NejiByakugan360 01:23, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :I changed that technique's name. Guren calles it . : : : : :--ShounenSuki 01:40, 12 January 2009 (UTC) she can't use eight gates because when she open the 8 gate she have died but she is alive :"However, some people such as Guren, can open two separate gates (Gates of Life and Death), and not in order from one to eight." so that means she only opened 2 different gates, without opening then from 1 to 8 --Windguard (talk) 12:20, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Name So... what's her name? Goren or Guren? Does anyone have the kanji/kana of her name? --ShounenSuki 18:17, 22 December 2008 (UTC) well, in the episode they spelled her name as Guren, but Goren is correct to. it all depends on how u prfer! its just like "shippuden" and "shippuuden" --AMTNinja 18:20, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :It doesn't work that way. "Shippuden" is simply "shippūden" without the macron. The macron denotes a lengthened vowel, which is written out completely in "shipuuden". This is why "shippuuden" and "shippuden" are the same. :This doesn't work for "Goren" and "Guren" as the vowels are completely different. --ShounenSuki 18:24, 22 December 2008 (UTC) u completely miss the point.... im saying its all on how u prefer it, considering goren and guren are both the same. :No, you're missing my point. Goren and Guren are not the same. --ShounenSuki 18:29, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :Japanese doesn't work like that. The character for "gu" is not the same as the one fo "go". If you still don't get it, listen closely to the way Kabuto pronounces her name; he clearly says goo-rehn, not gore-ehn. LapisScarab 01:03, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ---- Well lets see how this breaks down. First note, fansubs are bad decider's on how to spell things, that being said I believe dattebayo uses "Guren", afact, I have absolutely no clue where "Goren" came from, her name is clearly pronounced as "Guren". Is there even a word in japanese with the romaji "Goren"? I have no clue if there is, however, I do know for a fact that the word exists in Japanese (Gurren Lagann). So, for now I'm moving the page to "Guren", because no-one has given a citation to Goren. "Guren" has been used by one group, it matches the pronunciation of the name, and it actually exists as a word in japanese. However, until we get some sort of actual kanji or the like, we might want to leave "crimson" out of the article. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 22, 2008 @ 18:42 (UTC) ---- yeah, in all the episodes ive cheked they havent once used goren, and yeah, guren sounds eexactly as its pronounced and has a literal meaning. --AMTNinja 18:46, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :This can be easily solved once and for all. She has already appeared in an episode, right? All we need to do is check that episode's end credits. --ShounenSuki 18:53, 22 December 2008 (UTC) u do that... then maybe we can settle this --AMTNinja 18:54, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :Do you happen to know where I can find a decent quality episode on-line? --ShounenSuki 18:56, 22 December 2008 (UTC) theres actually quite a few! dont use youtube thats for sure! try dignaruto.com or tailedfox.com! those are two that i know that have or had great quality, check those out! --AMTNinja 18:58, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :Thank you ATMNinja. Guren's name is... . Her seiyū is , by the way. --ShounenSuki 19:44, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Dear people, the reason why I thought her name was Goren was because they spelled it like that on Wikipedia.. probably a Wikipedia typo though.--Shinsaku 20:00, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Hmmm, trivia note? I get "Crimson Lotus Flower" from the dictionary for (紅蓮, グレン). ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 22, 2008 @ 20:49 (UTC) If they put Goren, why change it... Even if Guren means something... Images ok, I just added new images to Guren and Snowflake Shuriken! I can't seem to find crystal prison, but if anyone else has that pic, ten please feel free to put it on ther! --AMTNinja 19:34, 22 December 2008 (UTC) It is in Episode 87. --Shinsaku 19:46, 22 December 2008 (UTC) i know wat episode its in, i just cant find a pic of it --AMTNinja 19:48, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I guess I'll bring up an image then.--Shinsaku 20:18, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I've uploaded an image to every Jutsu of hers, hope they are good enough (: --Windguard 2:16, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Filler? A not-logged in user has made quite an unusual edit to this article, changing Hunt for the Three Tails Arc in Hunt for the Three Tails Filler Arc. I changed it back since I don't think it is necessary to mention the arc is filler in articles like this. This information can probably be merged in the text itself, not in the titles. What do you think about this? Shinsaku 17:50, 26 December 2008 (UTC) More Info Here's the translation of her article on http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/naruto/chara.html Endowed with beauty, power, and cruelty, she's a female leader of Orochimaru's subordinates. Infatuated with Orochimaru's strength, she's devotedly loyal to him. Three years ago, she made a name for herself by being a candidate vessel for Orochimaru, but because his symptoms suddenly worsened, she couldn't make it to the selection grounds in time. Something she still regrets. She was made the prison guard of a remote hideout, but now she has been personally chosen by Orochimaru for a mission. Incidentally, she and Kabuto have a terrible relationship. She uses the rare technique, allowing her to turn anything into crystal. With this, she trifles with Kakashi and co. --ShounenSuki 19:42, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Guren Image Image:Guren.jpg Ok, I added a picture, which I think should be displayed as her main, as it shows her in the light and not in the dark. :There are a few issues with that image: * It lacks proper image tagging (the other image has proper tagging, so unless this is resolved the image cannot be replaced) * It is lower in quality than the other image (I'm sure a higher quality image can be captured) * The fact that Guren is facing to the right looks fairly awkward in the left facing infobox. :~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Mar 12, 2009 @ 17:23 (UTC) Presumed Deceased Um, if she was deceased, then the crystal she is in encased in would have shattered also... She probally will be at the bottom of the lake forever.. but she is not dead. (talk) 19:26, 29 May 2009 (UTC) I doubt they'll leave her at the bottom of the lake, but yeah, definitely not dead. *I agree. Watch her just come back and kick the crap outta Kabuto. ^-^ (talk) 03:45, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Sadly in A Place To Return to shows you that she is really... gonna ruin it. So if u agree 'Presumed Deceased' should be removed. Please change. And no Deidara and Tobi arrives. And does there normal shenanigans. --Hamachi1993 (talk) 15:09, 4 June 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 Gurens Age Guren is still alive, she was about 10-15 when she killed Yukimarus mother, and Yukimaru was about 5 at the time, and is about 10-15 now, so Guren would be from 15-30, so she would most likely be 20-25. :We don't speculate on age ranges like that. If it wasn't listed in the databooks or directly stated by the series we don't list it. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jun 9, 2009 @ 02:04 (UTC) Earth Since we're considering Crystal as Earth plus something else in the nature transformation page, this means we have to add it to her chakra natures right? Omnibender - Talk - 18:59, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Isn't this speculation? There are no cannon references (that I know of) that state she has earth release. Read the article for Crystal Release, explanation is there. Omnibender - Talk - 14:45, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Lightning When it is revealed that Dust Release is made of Wind + Earth, she's getting Lightning! D: (talk) 01:30, November 17, 2009 (UTC) No she doesn't that is no more than speculation on a non-canon element fusion.Saimaroimaru (talk) 10:56, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Symbolism? Does the word 'guren' (crimson lotus flower) has any symbolic meaning? It is used in different manga/anime quite often and not as a reference to a flower. Here's it in a chapter name: http://www.onemanga.com/Zetman/17/01/ and the chapter is about fire. --Kiadony (talk) 09:04, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Good question. The colour of the crimson lotus flower is often compared to the colour of roaring flames. One of the Naraka, the seventh of the eight cold Naraka, is called the Crimson Lotus Naraka in Japan, because the extreme cold there cracks the skin of those inside it, leaving their skin raw and bleeding and coloured like the crimson lotus. :There might be more symbolism and mythology surrounding the crimson lotus. It's worth looking into, methinks. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 09:19, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::This is interesting, thanks! --Kiadony (talk) 12:49, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Stats Does somebody know who is making the stats ... i mean he/she should make stats for Guren because we have seen almost all of her jutsus and i think that that is enough for making the stats... If somebody like Dan ( Tsunade's lover ) has stats-(we doesn't know any of his jutsus and abilities) than.......... Ƙἶƙἶ մƈհἶհმ (talk) 12:21, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :The stats comes from the databooks, it isn't something we make up ourself. Jacce | Talk | 12:55, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh..sorry i didn't know that......... Ƙἶƙἶ մƈհἶհმ (talk) 13:52, May 24, 2010 (UTC) English voice actor How does she have one? The dubbed episodes have not gone that far... ~ILmaster 23:05, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Jutsu What happened to all her jutsu in the text box? Very Tiny Interview with Erin Fitzgerald GUYS, GUYS, GUYS, GUYS~!!!! GUESS WHAT!?! After I watched the English dub for the new Naruto Shippuden 89 episode, I went to Erin Fitzgerald's deviantART account and used my very own to comment about her on Guren! And she answered me~! This how the converstation went: Me: Hey, Miss Erin Fitgerald! I just saw the first episode where you voice for Guren in Naruto! Gotta say, I like your voice for her! I'm also looking forward to hearing your voice for the new name Catherine coming on in a couple of weeks! Keep up the good work! And if I may ask, what was voicing for Guren like? Did you enjoy it, though you voice for a bad person who was slightly insane? Erin Fitzgerald: really? That's awesome!!!!!!! i'm so excited! I want to see it! i actually think that's some of the best acting i've ever done. but hard to judge without seeing it. Guren is a complex soul with a heavy journey. I loved playing her. LOVED IT! And Catherine is HILARIOUS but in a dark way. I had so much fun for that! ~END~ She describes Guren perfectly~! And she even added me as a friend and changed her avatar to Guren~! I'm so happy. Okay, I'm done. You are free to remove this because of fangirlishness. But you know, if possible, it'd be cool to put in what Miss Erin said about Guren in her article. Just wanted to point that out.--'NinjaSheik' 18:24, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Team Guren Symbol Can we put that the white lotus on the back of her coat as the symbol for team guren since we've haven't seen any others? Joshbl56 (talk) 16:01, September 30, 2011 (UTC) The Telescope Technique Why the Telescope Technique isn't in her infobox? It is because have bugs?--PlacidoNB | Talk | 03:42, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :Yes.--Cerez365™ (talk) 03:45, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Settei A settei states that when she was. Kid she was 150cm add somewhere please. Munchvtec (talk) 07:20, February 23, 2014 (UTC)